


Podfic of "In Between Summer And Winter"

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Mundane Interpretation of Magical Events, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Read by the Author, She/Her Pronouns for Venus, Symbolism, The Author Attempted To Write In The Style Of The Source Material, The Author Wrote This To Process Feelings, everything is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: Packing up after camp, and that strange, quiet time after magic.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Kudos: 2





	Podfic of "In Between Summer And Winter"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Between Summer and Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584357) by [Mere_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla). 



[MereVanilla](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867) · [In Between Summer And Winter](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867/in-between-summer-and-winter)


End file.
